User blog:Benar/Alchemy Exclusive Eromons
Alchemy Alchemy '''is a feature unlocked when you reach level 5. This feature has many benefits, from getting items (switcheroo or gummy), gems and the most important:Alchemy-only Eromons. The Eromons are pretty handy and can help you in getting in top100 or even top10 Damage ranking and Combo ranking during Event. For more info about Alchemy, check here . '''Alchemy Gems Alchemy Gems are the ingredients that you need to do alchemy. There are 4 types of alchemy gems, just like eromon, namely: Red Gems, Green Gems, Yellow Gems and Blue Gems. Gems are divided into 3: ''' ★1, ★2, and ★3 gems. Gems can be acquired during battles in quest maps, usually ★1 or ★2. Daily Quest maps however are abundant with gems, and you can occasionally farm ★3 gems. You can get ★2 gems by doing ★1 Alchemy, and ★3 gems by doing ★2 Alchemy too. Events also will reward you gems and is one good way to gain tonnes of ★3 gems. Of course, you need to gain high EP to get them. Additionally, you can get Alchemy gems by exchanging eromon in the material exchange. '''Alchemy gems is different with Gems (S/M/L) Alchemy Exclusive Eromons Currently there are 6 SL Eromons that are available via ★3 Alchemy Only, 3 Emerald, 2 Topaz and 1 Sapphire. This blog will cover the ★3 Alchemy SL-Eromons and the advantages each carries. Nikola= [[Nikola|'Nikola']] is a Topaz Type Eromon. She is a beast girl type, and belongs to the hamster race. Has flat chest. |-|Kiyan Chihiro= [[Kiyan Chihiro|'Kiyan Chihiro']] is an Emerald Type Eromon. She is a tanned human girl. Another flat chest. |-|Affy= [[Affy|'Affy']] is a Topaz Type Eromon. She is a tanned woman dancer. |-|Nakagami Kokoro= [[Nakagami Kokoro|'Nakagami Kokoro']] is an Emerald Type Eromon. She is a swordswoman with propotional body. A tsundere. |-|Sierra= [[Sierra|'Sierra']] is a Sapphire Type Eromon. She is a thief-proclaimed girl. |-|Mujina= [[Mujina|'Mujina']] is an Emerald Type Eromon. She is a beast girl type, and belongs to the raccoon race. A loli. Recipe (This section is incomplete and need further experiment) SL Alchemy-Exclusive-Eromons are only available in ★3 Alchemy and thus this section refers only to ★3 Alchemy gems. While doing Alchemy, there are 3 things we need to consider: * The total amount of all 4 alchemy gems: 1500 can result SL already however it may give you SSR eromon or even gems (S/M/L). It is adivsed to have 1601 in total to get SL Eromon. * The amount of (green/ yellow/ blue) alchemy gems: if your target is Nikola/ Affy, you need the yellow gem higher than others. * The amount of red Gems: Ruby has no SL eromons, so it can fill the lack gems of others in order to reach 1601 total amount. : source: here Also, please remember that the result is not 100%, and sometimes RNG may screw you. 'Topaz ' 'Sapphire ' 'Emerald ' 'Special' There is a feature that let your eromon to learn passive skills. It is called Special. Special 'can be learnt with item called ''Special Tome, which is a reward from daily mission "Use stamina 4" (300stamina) and "Use stamina 5" (use 500stamina), respectively'' special tome ★1 and ''special tome ★2. Every Eromon has some slots to learn '''Special, with 3 is the most and 1 is the least. All SL Alchemy-Exclusive Eromons have 2 slots only, and thus they can only learn 2 kinds of Special. Choose your Special wisely, if the result is not desirable, overwrite it. Special are randomly assigned. Category:Blog posts